


Hey Princess

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, mentioned jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Jinyoung doesn’t know or talk to many people in his school, but that doesn’t stop this annoying Jock from teasing him every. Single. Day. He hates the guy, yet Mark never stops talking to him.





	Hey Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the longest one shot I’ve ever written and I really really hope you guys like it! I would love to know your thoughts and greatly appreciated comments! Also I suck at summaries so I’m sorry about that, but enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you guys ever want to talk about Got7, Markjin, or Jackbum, I’m always here for that. My tumblr is heyimgrump222

Jinyoung pushes his thick, black rimmed glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose as he read from the history textbook in front of him. He stared blankly at the words, re-reading a paragraph for the third time now, and after a while just gave up and zoned out as he stared at the meaningless papers. He began to think about his plans to meet his best friend, Jaebum, after school and where exactly they could go to eat. He mentally planned and easily found himself lost in thought, before he was very rudely jolted out of it because of the kid next to him slamming his backpack onto the ground. He looked up to shoot a mean glare at whoever ruined his planning time and immediately made eye contact with Mark Tuan, the Mark Tuan. Aka the kid who made his life a living hell, simply by existing. 

He shot a mean glare as Mark stared right back at him and Mark’s smirk only grew wider in response. Jinyoung rolled his eyes dramatically before returning his gaze back to his book. He began to attempt reading this nonsense again before a horrible (definitely beautiful) deep voice interrupted him. 

“Good Morning to you too, Princess.” 

“Stop fucking calling me that, Tuan.” 

“It’s ok, I know you love it.”

Jinyoung looked back up shoot Mark another glare and met Mark’s still growing smirk. Mark shot him a quick wink and Jinyoung rolled his eyes before quickly looking away. They sat in silence as the period began, Jinyoung keeping a stern gaze forward at the board as he attempted to focus for the entire period even though he swears he can occasionally feel a certain blonde’s eyes on him. 

About 20 minutes into class Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore, his concentration was being destroyed by the same boy as always. He looked over to Mark and caught him shamelessly staring. He raised an eyebrow at the boy expecting him to realize he was caught and look away but the boy never did, he only rested his head on his hand and gave him the same mischievous smile. He leaned closer to the blonde before and could smell the surprisingly nice cologne ever so slightly. He pushed away the thought before hissing out a quick, 

“What do you want, Tuan?” 

Mark leaned ever closer, their faces mere inches apart, before responding

“Just admiring the view.”

And ending the dumb comment with a wink. Jinyoung looked at the teasing and smirking Mark with no hint of amusement on his face before returning his attention back to the front and attempting to ignore the annoying blonde for the rest of class. 

Lunch rolled around soon and Jinyoung held his belongings tightly as he made his way to the cafeteria and to his usual spot. He arrived to find Jaebum already waiting for him and sighed of relief once he dropped all his bags on the table. Jaebum smirked up at his friend, looking at the exhaustion on the boy’s face.

“Rough day?”

“You could say that.”

“This is off from your normal rough days. Did you perhaps get teased by your little...boy crush?”

“Shut the hell up, Jae. He’s not a crush, he’s just annoying.”

“Mhm”

Jaebum replied sarcastically, earning a small hit to the shoulder from Jinyoung. Jinyoung took his seat across from Jaebum and immediately plopped his head onto the table.

“That bad?”

“He just doesn’t know when to give up.”

“Do you really want him to though?”

“Shut upppp.”

“I only speak the truth.”

“Even If I did like him, and that’s a large if, he’s just messing with me. He’s a tease, incredibly popular, and has also dated like 5 girls in the past year and a half. He’s a demon. A...straight, fuckboy, demon.”

Jaebum lets out a snort at the last comment when suddenly Jinyoung hears a deep voice come from behind him,

“Straight, fuckboy, demon, huh? I’ll have to add that to the list of insults. That one is new.” 

Jinyoung’s head shoots up at the sound of the voice as he whips around to confirm his thoughts. He comes face to face with a grinning Mark. Mark lets out a high pitched fluttery laugh (which Jinyoung never truly understand how a man like that had such an adorable high pitched laugh) at the look of horror on Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung begins to fumble for an explanation before Mark puts his hand up to stop him. 

“Don’t worry I’m not here to bother you or anything, Princess. I was just coming to tell you and Jaebum that Jackson is having a party tonight and he wanted to invite you guys.”

Jaebum’s eyebrow quirked as he began to respond,

“Jackson? Wait, did you say Prin-“

“Jackson wants us to come to his party?”

Jinyoung quickly interrupts Jaebum’s question. Mark shrugs before responding,

“Well to be honest, he thinks your friend Jaebum is attractive and wouldn’t shut up about him, so I thought maybe it would be fun for both of you to come.” 

Mark looked over to Jaebum who wore a very dumbfounded expression.

“Jackson doesn’t shut up about me?”

Mark smirks at that and puts a finger to his soft pink plush lips,

“Literally never, but shhh you didn’t hear that from me. Seriously though, you both should come.” 

Mark turned his gaze back to an equally confused Jinyoung and smirks at the cute furrow in his brows. He pokes at his forehead, snapping Jinyoung out of his trance before saying,

“Well I have to go eat lunch now, but I hope to see both of you tonight. Bye Jaebum! Bye Princess!”

Jinyoung watched as Mark ran back to his crowded, jock filled table, before turning back around to Jaebum who was staring ahead blankly. 

“Did that just happen?” 

Jaebum’s head nodded slowly. They sat in silence for a couple seconds, staring down at the table, before Jaebum broke the quiet,

“Did he just call you, Princess?”

Jinyoung let out a loud groan, head falling back onto the table.

—————————————

Jinyoung adjusted the final button on his neatly pressed white button up. He made sure to leave two buttons unbuttoned so it didn’t look as professional, but he still tucked the shirt into his dark wash fitted blue jeans (which may or may not show off his butt quite nicely). He put on a small spritz of his best smelling cologne, dabbing it on his wrists and the sides of his neck. He moved to the mirror, opening his container of hair product to begin styling it. He styled it up and back, it looked nice, neat and showed off his forehead, much different to the tousled hair he leaves down every school day because he just doesn’t have time in the morning to waste. He finishes and washes his hands before grabbing his phone off the sink counter and making his way to the front entrance of his house. He gets a text from Jaebum saying that he will be there soon and Jinyoung slides on his shoes and waits patiently. 

A couple minutes later he hears a honk outside and makes his way into the passengers seat. He and Jaebum exchange greetings as they begin to head to the party, and Jinyoung must admit that Jaebum looks amazing tonight. He definitely looks like he tried harder than normal, which makes Jinyoung smirk but Jinyoung can’t tease him since he did too. After a few minutes, the arrive by the house. Jaebum parks his car in one of the only spots available near a couple houses down, but neither of them make a motion to get out. The pair look up at each other before Jinyoung breaks the silence,

“Is this actually happening? Are we really going to this party? We could back out now, ya know?” 

Jaebum shakes his head aggressively, 

“As much as I am freaking out right now, I can’t miss my chance with Jackson Wang man. Please be my wingman for just one night.”

Jinyoung sighs but gives in pretty easily, knowing he couldn’t just leave his friend alone like this. Jaebum smiles widely, finally gaining the courage to exit the car. He locks the door and the pair begin to make their way towards the house side by side. While walking, Jaebum nudges Jinyoung with his elbow and states,

“Besides, I wouldn’t want you to miss another flirting opportunity with Mark Tuan.” 

Jinyoung groans loudly,

“Shut up, he’s annoying.”

Jaebum laughs loudly, throwing his head back before replying with a short sarcastic,

“Mhm.”

And the pair continue to stroll.

———————————

The two entered the large house, that was practically vibrating from the music blaring throughout it, and tried to find a kitchen immediately for the drinks. Jinyoung couldn’t survive this night without at least one drink, and he doesn’t believe Jaebum could flirt with Jackson well without quite a few drinks. 

After a few minutes of searching they find the kitchen, grab a red cup, and begin to pour their own drinks. Jinyoung sips lightly at first, letting himself adjust to the strong taste. He looks over to Jaebum who’s eyes keep scanning the room, clearly looking Jackson, and Jaebum swigs back his first drink all at once. Jinyoung rushes towards him,

“Whoa there, I know you’re nervous but let’s start slow alright buddy?”

Jaebum nods, pouring himself another drink and sipping this one as he looks around the room.

“Wanna go look around for Jackson?”

Jinyoung questions and Jaebum nods quickly. Jinyoung laughs and the two make their way through the crowd and begin to look around. They get to living room (?) area where a majority of the kids are dancing and look for Jackson there. Jinyoung spots a platinum blonde head of hair on the couch across the room and immediately recognizes it as Jackson, who also happens to be sitting on some very tall guy’s lap and squeezing his cheeks. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, staring at the pair and Jaebum walks up to him, following his gaze to what Jinyoung is staring at. Jaebum’s face immediately falls at the sight and he swigs back the remainder of second drink as he begins to exit the room. Jinyoung grabs his friend’s wrist and pulls him back, 

“Nonono you don’t give up that easily. Maybe it’s a misunderstanding! Mark said he was really into you and Mark is Jackson’s best friend! Do not give up, Im Jaebum!”

Jinyoung lectured Jaebum sternly and he may or may not have yelled Jaebum’s name just a bit too loudly, drawing the attention of a certain boy across the room. The short blonde boy scrambled out of the tall boy’s lap and strolled over to the two fighting friends. Jinyoung never really noticed the height difference between his friend and Jackson until now, but he has to admit it was quite cute. Jackson wore a very fitted and very tiny black tank top with matching pants and Jinyoung watched as Jaebum’s face flushed as he admired the boy. Jinyoung smirked, patting his best friend on the back and handing Jaebum his fairly full red cup (which Jaebum clearly took a big swig of before talking to Jackson). 

“I’ll be back buddy, I’m gonna get another drink. Don’t do anything embarrassing in the few minutes I’m gone.”

Jaebum swallowed and nodded, not removing his gaze from Jackson. Jinyoung chuckled, really praying this went well for his friend, before making his way back to the kitchen. 

Jinyoung grabbed a new red cup off the stack and held it carefully over the bowl and he began to ladle some interesting yet tasty looking pink concoction into his cup. His poured carefully, before he felt a brush against his ear and a whispered,

“Hi, Princess”

Jinyoung let out a small yelp, losing his grip slightly on the cup he was holding causing pink liquid to splash into his white button up. He turned to see Mark Tuan’s smirk turn to shock.

“Shit sorry! I didn’t think about the drink in your hand!”

“Yeah clearly you didn’t, Tuan.”

Jinyoung hissed back, grabbing a handful of napkins and dabbing desperately at the top. Mark frowned, 

“I just wanted to say hi. Also oh god no, you’re just making it worse!” 

Mark reached forward and gently grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist, taking the crumpled up napkins out of his hand and tossing them in the trash. Mark tightened his grip on Jinyoung’s wrist before quickly telling him,

“Follow me.”

Jinyoung nodded as he allowed himself to be led (basically dragged) by Mark Tuan (who was surprisingly strong) to the top level of the house. Mark’s hair was styled up tonight too and looked incredibly good. He wore a slim fitting white muscle top and a baggy red flannel over it, with black jeans. Jinyoung has to admit...he looked good.  
Mark led Jinyoung down the hallway and opened one of the doors are the left, pulling Jinyoung into the room. Jinyoung looked around what appeared to be a bedroom.

“Sit on the bed, I’ll grab you a white button up that you can change into and I’ll wash that one for you.”

“You’re just going to take one of Jackson’s button ups and give it to me?”

Jinyoung made his way to the bed and sat down, looking at Mark with a raised eyebrow. Mark turned to make eye contact with Jinyoung and smiled,

“No, silly. Jackson’s like my brother, I practically live here. I’ll give you one of my shirts.”

“Oh.”

Mark hunted through the drawers of the dresser in the corner of the room before pulling out a white shirt with a loud, “Aha!” And holding it up to Jinyoung proudly. Jinyoung let out a small chuckle, muttering “dork” under his breath before walking over to retrieve the shirt from Mark. 

Jinyoung grabbed the shirt and their fingertips grazed slightly, causing Jinyoung to pull back quickly with a shudder. He noticed a small frown on Mark and chose to ignore it, turning and walking back to the bed. He faced the wall as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt, looking over his shoulder only to find Mark staring at him intently. 

“Hey! Turn around.”

Mark’s face returned back to a smirk as he held up his hands and turned to face the opposite wall. Jinyoung resumed taking off the shirt and placed his stained button up on the bed neatly. He reached down and picked up Mark’s shirt, slowly sliding his arms in and beginning to button it up. It fit slightly more snug that his shirts, considering Mark is slightly tinier, but it also smelled like Mark and overwhelmed Jinyoung’s senses in the best way. His hands fumbled with the buttons as he got distracted and he let out a quiet frustrated groan, when suddenly he hears a quiet,

“Jinyoung? Do you need help?” 

Jinyoung turns, shirt still mostly unbuttoned, to find Mark staring him (and glancing down quite a bit). Jinyoung gives him a small nod, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He tries his best to ignore the blush as Mark walks over slowly and reaches out to button the shirt. Jinyoung watches Mark’s long slender fingers work the buttons and occasionally graze his bare stomach, causing him to shiver. Mark keeps his gaze focused on the buttons and Jinyoung takes the time to watch Mark’s focused face, brows furrowed and biting his lip so it turns a deep pink. Mark lets out a chuckle and Jinyoung asks,

“What?”

“Well usually I’m the one staring at you like this. Looks like I’ve finally reversed the roles.”

Jinyoung lets out a chuckle and rolls his eyes before responding, 

“Also I’m pretty sure that you called me Jinyoung instead of Princess for the first time a minute ago. So it’s a day of firsts.” 

Mark’s smile grew as he let out a laugh, finishing up the last few buttons and leaving the last two unbuttoned just like Jinyoung did. Once he was finished, Jinyoung expected this moment to be over. For Mark to forget about this and go back to teasing him at school but the two of them never actually talking like this again. Jinyoung expected the whole moment to just... evaporate. But Mark didn’t move back. His hands lingered on the final button, before his tilted his head up to look at Jinyoung and meet his gaze. They made eye contact and Mark’s eyes no longer looked as playful as before. They were darker, focused. Jinyoung stared back, swallowing and feeling the tension grow as every bit of time passes. They maintain eye contact in silence for a couple seconds (which felt like hours to Jinyoung) before Mark breaks the silence with a small whisper, 

“Jinyoung, was that really the first time you’ve ever stared at me like that?” 

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed, taken aback by the question, 

“What?”

Mark’s mood seemed to visibly drop for a second before he turned away quickly, awkwardly scratching the back of his head and forcing laughter with a 

“Nevermind, forget it. I’m just messing around.”

Jinyoung panicked, eyes widening as he grabbed Mark’s wrist before he could walk away and turned Mark towards him. Mark’s eyes widened in surprise as he palms met Jinyoung’s chest to catch his balance. Jinyoung held his grip on Mark’s wrist and held it against his chest, using his free hand to gently hold the back of Mark’s neck. Mark looked up at Jinyoung with his wide beautiful eyes and Jinyoung whispered,

“No, Mark. It’s not the first time.”

Mark dumbfounded expression turned into that very familiar smirk and he responded smoothly,

“I think that’s the first time you ever used my first name, Princess. I like it.”

Jinyoung laughed, eyes forming into crescents, and Mark stared at the sight before him. Mark’s free hand reached up and he placed it gently on Jinyoung’s arm that held his neck. Mark stared up at Jinyoung before whispering,

“Princess, kiss me.”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”

“You know you love it.”

Jinyoung smirked, letting his eyes fall shut and leaning in closer as he brought Mark to him, letting Mark finally invade all of his senses and basking in the beauty of it. 

————————————-

Epilogue: End of the Party, 12:30 am (around 3-4 hours later)

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum walk side by side again back to their car. Both have equally messy hair now, definitely more that two buttons undone on their tops and maybe even a dark spot here and there hidden under their collars. They walk in silence, hands stuffed in their pockets, and large smiles permanently plastered on their faces. 

They reach the car, Jaebum unlocks it and they hop in. Jaebum starts up the car, still grinning widely, and looks over to Jinyoung,

“Good party?”

“Definitely.”

They fistbump and Jaebum pulls off, heading back to Jinyoung’s house. They sit in silence, still attempting to re-live and burn every detail of the last few hours into their memories, when Jinyoung feels his phone vibrate. He scrambles and pulls it out of his pocket. When he reads the screen he finds a text from Mark, who must have added his number on Jinyoung’s phone. He smiles as he read the message. 

 

To: Princess  
From: Tuan <3<3<3<3  
Time recieved: 12:35 am

 

Hope you enjoyed the party, I know I did :) Talk to you soon! Goodnight, Princess


End file.
